Volume 10 - Then, Rabbit Heads Towards Purgatory
is the tenth volume of the Mondaiji-tachi Light Novel series. Summary Chapters *Illustrations *Interlude 1 *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Interlude 2 *Epilogue *Please Teach Me! Shiroyasha Sensei Part II *Short Story *Afterwords Character Appearances New Characters Sun Wukong Angel Returning Characters Shiroyasha Sakamaki Izayoi Azi Dahaka Kasukabe Yō Maxwell Black Rabbit Kudou Asuka Baron La Croix Koumei Kasukabe Sala Doltrake Saurian Demon King Jack-O-Lantern Roc Demon King Black Percher Jin Russel Willa-the-Ignis-Fatuus Rin Highness Shirayuki-hime Lily Leticia Draculea Faceless Gallery 800px-Mondaiji-tachi_ga_isekai_kara_kuru_soudesu_yo_V10_Color_Pic.jpg|Black Rabbit: If it falls at the very least, for the fellow. It this life, on the Now is burning!!! Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo V10 Color Pic 2.jpg|Izayoi: You are the Devil Aži Dakāha!!! Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo V10 Color Pic 3.jpg|Baron: Would you like to see...what lies beyond these walls? {The beginning of the dream} Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 Index.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 Map.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p26.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p53.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p68.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p85.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p97.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p104.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p123.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p133.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p163.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p205.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p221.jpg|Please teach me! Shiroyasha-sensei! ~Part 2~ Shiroyasha: HngHahaha! It’s time for me to begin the explanations of this confusing world of Little Garden in this Teach me! Shiroyasha-Sensei! ~Part 2~ section once again. Wukong: Aye? Weren’t you going to play the Egyptian board game with me at Ama-no-Iwato? Shiroyasha: Play? Play your head, oh sheesh! Moreover, I’ve already played Senet with that lad, Ra and Osiris to the point of being sick of it! Wukong: Then let’s play this Roman board game instead. Shiroyasha: Ooh, it’s Nine Men Morris, right?! That sure brings back memories, Oi, no, I’m also done playing with that! Hey, Great Sage Equalling Heaven should also come help with the hosting too! Wukong: Ooh, are you sure about that? But what’s this special column for? Do you want me to be host when there isn’t a drawing of me at all in this special column? Shiroyasha: This is a special column to explain all the confusing stuff in the world of Little Garden. And to do away with the intense murderous atmosphere of this volume, you should come and help out! Anyways, let’s start! Wukong: Ah. Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p226.jpg|Backstage progress the next volume!! YES! Black Rabbit: It’s finally the final part of the Alliance Flag arc! Everyone, have you steeled your resolves?! Asuka: Of course. Yō: Nn, I will work hard. Izayoi: The first arc is also moving towards its climax. I can barely wait. Black Rabbit: YES! Then, let’s all do the volume notice together! Iza/Asu/Yō/Kuro: Please look forward to Strike! Faster than Starlight! Category:Volumes Category:Part 1